atteindre son but
by puce28339
Summary: voici ma première fic. du house à l'eau de rose !


**« Garder son rôle, garder son rôle » voila ce à quoi pensait House tout les jours depuis deux mois « ne rien laisser paraître, garder son rôle, ne pas la reluquer un peu plus que d'habitude, garder son rôle ». Mais comment rester sans réaction lorsque la personne à laquelle vous penser le plus, travaille justement avec vous et qui plus est; est votre boss contre qui vous devez batailler toute la journée ?**

**En effet depuis qu'une call girl lui demande comment voudrait-il qu'elle s'habille pour lui faire de l'effet la seule personne qui lui est venue à l'esprit est Lisa Cuddy **

**Sa façon de marcher, de s'habiller, de rire en se penchant légèrement sur le coté tout en elle respire la sensualité. Tout homme normalement constitué ne peut rester indifférent à son charme. La call girl il l'avait renvoyer : il ne veut pas d'une copie mais la seule et l'unique. Cette révélation lui est apparue évidente depuis tout ce temps il ne voulait pas se l'avouer il le refoulait car il, avait peur de souffrir, peur du rejet de l'autre. Aujourd'hui sa peur n'a pas disparu au contraire elle s'est accentuée car matérialisée mais on a une seule vie et il ne voulait pas vivre dans le mensonge ni le regret il voulait une réponse. Seulement plus facile à dire que à faire hein ! Quoi le grand Grégory House aurait des sentiments et blablabla il apparaîtrait en total contradiction par rapport à toutes ses années passée à refuser de voir les patients et à clamer son indifférence envers eux (ce qui lui a value plusieurs problème comme le fou qui lui a tiré dessus).**

**Tout son temps libre désormais, il le passe à trouver un plan pour l'amener à se dévoiler mais de façon à pouvoir s'échapper s'il voit qu'il n'y a aucune réciprocité. L'invité au restaurant ou à une exposition serait idéal : un cadre romantique qu'il pourrait dénigrer si la situation devient inconfortable mais l'invitation ne correspond pas à son caractère il serait mis à jour trop rapidement. Il avait penser aussi à la retenir pour un dossier un soir à l'hôpital et ne pas réfléchir : la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser passionnément : voir sa réaction : si elle est consentante poursuivre son exploration de son corps sur le bureau et si non s'enfuir en courant et nier tout en bloc. À la pensée de cette idée son corps avait eue la réaction normale et il fut content d'être seul chez lui !! Ce fantasme était parfait mais il était un fantasme et trop violent et lourd de conséquence si il se réalisait n'empêche il gardait cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. ;) ! Trouver LA bonne idée n'était pas chose aisée, il redoutait tellement la réponse qu'il se montrait emmerdeur envers Cuddy voir méchant. Seulement voila cela n'allait pas l'aider à obtenir une réponse positive et de plus en dehors de ces sentiments personnels il mettait en jeu son poste car la bienveillance de la boss devait avoir une limite qu'il n'avait jamais franchi et qu'il redoutait, leurs 20 ans de connaissance ne pèserait plus très lourd dans la balance.**

**Après une toute petite nuit, House arriva au Princeton plainsboro et se rendit dans son bureau tout en évitant de croiser trop de monde qui le connaissait ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée car son cynisme étais relativement agaçant et ainsi connu de tous. Arrivé il ferma tout les stores et décida de prolonger sa nuit. Malheureusement pour lui Cuddy débarqua dans son bureau pour lui donner un nouveau cas. Elle était habiller de la meilleur façon qu'il pouvait le souhaiter soit d'une jupe tailleur assortie par un chemisier lui-même recouvert d'un pull sans manche, le tout perché sur des talons hauts.**

**C : House ! Je ne vous paye pas pour dormir **

**H : D'un autre coté si vous me laissiez dormir la nuit au lieu d'en redemander**

**C : Vous savez que on est seul et …**

**H : lui coupant la parole (fort) : Quoi encore Dr Cuddy non tout de même pas ici **

**C : … qu'il n'y a personne à impressionner**

**H : pourquoi vous osez dire que vous ne tiendrez pas toute une nuit avec moi **

**C : bien sur que si, seulement pour cela il faudrait que je dorme avec vous or je vous rappelle que on habite dans deux endroit différend **

**H : cela n'empêche vous pouvez aussi bien m'inviter à une boum pyjama !ainsi j'aurais le droit de passer la nuit à vos cotés **

**C : (ironiquement) : bonne idée et rapportez des chamallows en plus de votre doudou**

**Cuddy tourna les talons et partie son sourire montait jusqu'au oreilles **

**Un House en pyjama chez moi cette idée la faisait sourire mais en même temps il était capable de venir et avec des chamallows ! Au cas ou elle décida de partir plus tôt du travail aujourd'hui pour ranger sa maison on ne sais jamais un petit coup de ménage ne fait pas de mal ! **

**Toute la journée elle pensait à sa soirée avec House. Quelque chose entre eux avait changé il ne vint pas la voir pour des idées farfelus et d'interventions coûteuses et inutiles à faire sur ces patients. Elle se surprit même à espérer qu'il vienne. Elle voulait connaître un House nouveau pas derrière une carapace du travail et il faut l'avouer elle aimait le sexe et House était une légende ! À cette idée une douce chaleur vint chatouiller son bas ventre.**

**Vers 20h tout était prêt, sa maison sentait bon, elle s'était douchée parfumée changer maquiller légèrement. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et commença à attendre.**

**22h30 House tournait depuis une demi-heure devant chez Cuddy; devait-il y aller ? Il est vrai qu'il s'est invité plus qu'elle ne l'a inviter mais d'un autre coté elle ne l'a pas repoussé. Et si elle rigolait ? Il allait passer pour un débile de l'avoir pris au mot. Et si il entrait chez elle ? Il pouvait être déçu du retour, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler. Finalement il décida de tenter il sonna à sa porte.**

**Réveiller en sursaut Cuddy alla ouvrir et découvrit un House le nez et les oreilles rougies par le froid.**

**C : Vous etes venu à pied, vous avez l'air frigorifier**

**H : je … euh j'ai rencontrer un ami devant chez vous et on est rester à papoter. Bon on ce la fait cette soirée pyjama ? (Tout le monde ment alors …) **

**C : euh entrez, installez-vous vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

**H : vous avez du scotch ?**

**C : bien sur avec ou sans glace ?**

**La soirée se passa, ils rirent parlèrent de l'hôpital, de leur collègue et se remémorèrent leurs exploits de la fac tout en enchaînant les verres. Puis le silence se fit chacun plonger dans ses souvenirs, le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas encore aborder ensemble et qui suivait ceux de la fac : leur nuit passés ensemble dans le 10 m2 de House la veille de la remise des diplômes.**

**House leva la tête et regarda à la dérobé le visage de Cuddy il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle mais ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement tout ses sentiments accumuler depuis deux mois ajouté à l'alcool et aux vieux souvenirs lui donnait une envie folle de l'embrasser.**

**Cuddy releva la tête et croisa le regard de House. Elle le connaissait ce regard mais il n'était pas apparu depuis 20ans. C'est celui du désir mêler à la volonté d'être heureux et de rependre la joie autour de lui bref un regard d'amant et d'aimant.**

**Elle s'approcha doucement d'House, son désir lui donnait des ailes; elle avait tant rêver de ce moment : celui de goûter à nouveau au corps de son diagnosticien préféré et de partager une réel relation avec lui. Depuis qu'elle l'avait engagé elle ne pensait que à lui ces remarques sur ses fesses ou son décolleté l'indignaient extérieurement mais intérieurement la faisait rosir de plaisir. Elle avait choisit une stratégie qui lui avait apporter des preuves de l'attachement de House sur sa personne. Elle avait choisit de vivre sa vie de son coté, si quelque chose devait avoir lieu alors il aurait lieu mais elle ne voulait pas rester célibataire pour autant. Ainsi à chaque rendez-vous galant qu'elle avait House s'arrangeait pour le lui gâcher, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car elle savait ainsi au fond d'elle qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier.**

**Effectivement à son regard il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle s'approcha ainsi de plus en plus de la bouche de House laissant ces mains remonter sur son torse pour arriver derrière sa tête. Leurs souffle se mélangèrent et House prit son courage, il vint coller ses lèvres sur celles de sa patronne dans un geste doux et très sensuel : il venait enfin de poser la question qui lui trottinait dans la tête depuis deux mois et maintenant il attendait la réponse. Celle- ci ne se fit pas attendre, Cuddy répondit à son baiser et l'accentua lui donnant plus de force et de passion, leurs bouches s'ouvrir et leurs langues réapprenaient à se connaître. Les mains de House glissaient lentement sur le corps de Lisa l'effleurant à certains endroits et plus insistant à d'autre évitant systématiquement les zones érotiques, il voulait prendre son temps pour apprécier pleinement ce moment. Ni tenant plus Cuddy enleva la chemise de House le laissant en tee-shirt moulant. House quand à lui était amuser par l'insistance de Cuddy il partageait son enthousiasme et décida lui aussi de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il déboutonna son chemisier en ne cessant de regarder son visage, laissant apparaître sa peau satinée. Il fit de même avec le jean. Il s'amusait à observer le corps de Cuddy se cambrer aux rythmes de ces caresses. La suite se fut le soutient gorge qui vola rejoint par le tee shirt et le pantalon de House. Il goûta à la peau merveilleusement douce de Cuddy. Elle stoppa son appétit pour le déshabiller entièrement. Il n'avait pas changer mais une crainte s'empara d'elle et si il était déçu par elle ? Elle, elle avait changé mais à l'écoute de sa respiration Cuddy fut rassuré et se laissa aller. Ils passèrent leur nuit entière à faire l'amour.**

**Au petit matin, Cuddy se réveilla aux cotés de House qui lui avait déjà les yeux grands ouvert. Ne sachant quelle serait sa réaction à la vue de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, House avait décidé de ne pas bouger et d'attendre. Hier soir il avait eu la réponse qu'il espérait mais avait-elle changer au cours de la nuit ? C'est durant ces pensées matinales que tout naturellement Cuddy vint se blottir entre ses bras pour se rendormir. Elle laissa juste échapper un : « enfin » auquel il répondit : « je crois que je t'aime ». Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui retourner sa déclaration tout de suite mais il s'en fichait cela viendrait avec le temps. Il avait avoué ses sentiments et se trouvait à l'endroit même où il avait toujours voulu être, plus rien ne pouvait lui enlever se bonheur.**


End file.
